Eroticism
by lieyeih
Summary: Cuando tuvo en sus manos la tarjeta, pudo observar que de un lado tenía letras blancas y del otro letras negras; pero ambos lados decían lo mismo: eroticism. — Ino Sai.


**summary:** cuando tuvo en sus manos la tarjeta, pudo observar que de un lado tenía letras blancas y del otro letras negras; pero ambos lados decían lo mismo: eroticism.

 **disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece.

 **rating:** m.

 **warning:** MUY PROBABLEMENTE habrá lemon en algún futuro capítulo, e igual con el lime. habrán malas palabras y eso.

* * *

 **Eroticism**

 _by: lieyeih_

* * *

 _._

 **c** apítulo 1

 _._

 _Exposición de arte este 11 de marzo a las 18:00 horas._

 _Habrá comida, bebidas, y nuevos artistas presentando sus obras. ¡No te lo pierdas!_

 _Lugar: xxxx_

 _._

Cuando Sai terminó de leer el folleto que estaba en el piso, se dio cuenta que estaban once de marzo y que tan solo faltaban como veinte minutos para que la exposición comenzara. Él siempre había estado muy interesado en la pintura y en todo lo que tuviese que ver con el arte, incluso de pequeño le encantaba dibujar, a pesar de que se vio obligado a dejarlo una vez comenzó la universidad, por eso siempre procuraba ir con frecuencia a cualquier exposición que se llevara a cabo en su ciudad.

Pero esa se le había pasado por alto. Tal vez por su trabajo, ya que en ese último año recién estaba tomando al mando la empresa de su padre, y podía llegar a ser un tanto complicado y estresante, no dejándole tiempo para nada más.

Se fijó de nuevo en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo. No le quedaba lejos, y en menos de quince minutos llegaría, pero le preocupaba su apariencia. Siempre había procurado ir a las exposiciones con una vestimenta algo _hippie,_ ya que, según había leído, muchos artistas tenían ese estilo. Pero en esos momentos acababa de salir del trabajo y venía vestido con traje y corbata, _demasiado_ elegante para una exposición de arte, según él.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna tienda de ropa. Si compraba el atuendo indicado en cinco minutos, tendría otros quince exactos para llegar a tiempo a la exposición, sobrándole incluso tres minutos si iba en su auto (aunque no era una gran opción por el terrible tráfico que atacaba a la ciudad a esas horas). Suspiró cuando notó que a su alrededor habían puros restaurantes, o tiendas de ropa muy elegante (trajes, vestidos, y etc. Y bueno, él no podía usar vestido. En realidad sí podía, pero había leído que no era lo recomendable al ser un hombre).

Se tardó un minuto en decidirse ir o no, pero sus ganas de ir eran tantas que terminó haciéndolo (ahora, probablemente, o llegaría un minuto tarde o llegaría un minuto antes, dependiendo de a qué ritmo caminara). En el camino encontró algunas tiendas que vendían la ropa que necesitaba, pero no le alcanzaría el tiempo si quería llegar temprano, así que se resignó a ir con su demasiado elegante traje.

Llegó un minuto antes gracias a que caminó rápido y no se detuvo aunque quisiera ir al baño (iría al baño de la exposición), desarregló un poco su corbata y se dispuso a formarse en la fila que supuso era para comprar las entradas. A las 18:00 horas exactas tocó su turno para comprar su entrada y, una vez la hubo pagado, se dirigió rápidamente a las puertas ahora abiertas de la galería. Probablemente, incluso, fue el primero en entrar.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó viendo todos los cuadros, esculturas, fotografías y demás cosas hermosas que exponían en ese lugar (estaba tan ensimismado que incluso se le olvidaron las ganas de ir al baño), pero no le importaba mucho tampoco. Podría pasarse horas tan solo observando (al menos eso intentaba creer).

Llegó a una sección nueva que hasta ese momento ni siquiera la había visto de reojo. Incluso estaba en otra sala. Arriba de la entrada había un cartel pequeño y negro, resaltando unas letras blancas y simples que decían « _eroticism_ », y debajo de ellas escrito con el mismo color y tipo de letras decía «Yamanaka». Primero le pareció raro que tan solo pusieran el apellido del autor o autora, luego le pareció raro que pusieran el título en inglés, y después le pareció raro que el título significara "erotismo". Según había investigado, el diccionario decía que erotismo significaba tres cosas: 1) amor o placer sexual, 2) carácter de lo que excita el amor sexual y 3) exaltación del amor físico en el arte. Sai no sabía a cuál de los tres se refería, pero suponía que al tercero, pues estaban en una galería y le pareció lo más lógico. De todas formas, se decidió a entrar, atrapado por la curiosidad.

Apenas cruzó la puerta, se dio cuenta de que él era el único que por el momento había descubierto esa parte de la galería (eso o nadie más había querido entrar), y tampoco es que le molestara. También se fijó en el hecho de que era una habitación de un cuadrado perfecto y que solo habían cuadros, y que estos cubrían todas las paredes (menos en la que estaba la entrada), ligeramente separados unos de otros. Pudo contar que habían unos 20 cuadros, en cada pared habiendo cinco.

Sai se acercó a uno completamente al azar, el que le quedaba más cerca. Cada cuadro tenía debajo una pequeña placa que, supuso, era su título. Tenían el mismo tipo de letra que el cartel de la entrada. Este cuadro decía «presqu'île »*, que si no se equivocaba significaba "península" en francés. Le llamó la atención que ahora estuviera escrito en francés, y luego de unos cinco segundos miró el cuadro.

Si tuviera que describir lo que vio, diría que era algo engañoso a primera vista para aquel que lo viera de lejos o de reojo. Tal vez podría decir, también, que era algo abstracto, aunque ese adjetivo no quedaría bien con ese cuadro. A decir verdad, cuando entró a la sala esperaba encontrarse los típicos cuadros que se encontraba cada que iba a una galería de arte y encontraba una sección mayores para 18; pero lo que tenía al frente era todo menos típico.

Continuando con la descripción, el cuadro tan solo eran unas pocas líneas negras en un fondo blanco. Parecía que el dibujo estaba incompleto, pero cualquiera que fuera un aficionado al arte se daría cuenta que el artista lo hizo apropósito, seguramente para dejar lo demás a imaginación de la persona que lo viera. Y al ser un cuadro que entraba en la categoría erótica, Sai no pudo si no pensar que probablemente el artista quería hacer que las personas sacaran sus pensamientos más sucios al completar los cuadros en sus mentes.

Aunque él no llegaba a imaginar mucho.

Pasó a otro cuadro que se titulaba «je crois entendre encore», que significaba "aún creo que escucho", o eso esperaba, su francés no era muy bueno. Esta vez el cuadro eran algunos trazos blancos y el fondo completamente negro. Se fijó en los demás, dándose cuenta que era el único de fondo negro y trazos blancos. Le pareció bonito y curioso, pero no le pudo ver completamente la forma.

Estaba a punto de pasar a otra pintura cuando sintió unos pasos entrando a la pequeña habitación. Se giró por simple curiosidad, observando a una mujer alta y rubia que detuvo su andar al darse cuenta de su presencia. Sai parpadeó, al tiempo que la mujer lo ignoró y se dispuso a ver los cuadros en silencio. Él la siguió con la mirada, y al darse cuenta de que ella no diría nada se preguntó por un momento si debería hacer lo que había leído en sus libros de cómo ser cortés y hacer amigos. Decidió saludar.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas noches.

Al menos el saludo le sirvió para saber que ya había pasado más de una hora desde que llegó a la exposición. Se volteó nuevamente para seguir mirando los cuadros, se había decidido a mirarlos todos. Este se titulaba «plantation», que, creía, significaba "blindaje". Apenas observó el cuadro lo entendió. No sabía si era el más explícito de la sala, pero le gustó de todas formas.

(Vamos, que tampoco era del todo inocente.)

—¿Te gustan?

Al escuchar la pregunta de parte de la mujer rubia, se giró hacia ella, encontrándola en la pared del frente y de espaldas a él. Tenía el cabello muy largo, hasta debajo de las caderas.

—¿Los cuadros? —preguntó, aún observándola.

—No, mis tetas.

—No he visto sus tetas.

—Tampoco es mi intención que lo hagas—se giró entonces a verlo. Sai vio que tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos—. Al menos no aún—agregó.

—Explíquemelo, por favor.

—Me refiero a los cuadros.

—Me agradan.

—¿Solo eso?

—Me gustan. A decir verdad, a algunos no les logré ver la forma, pero me llaman mucho la atención.

Sai pudo jurar que la mujer abrió mucho los ojos ante su respuesta para luego mirar rápidamente a algunos de los cuadros, pero no supo por qué.

—¿Algunos no los entiendes? —preguntó entonces.

—Pues no, no lo hago.

—¿Eres menor de edad?

—No.

—¿Eres virgen?

—He leído en un libro que eso no se suele preguntar cuando acabas de conocer a alguien, y que debería sentirme incómodo, pero como no me siento incómodo, le respondo que no, no soy virgen.

—Entonces tienes muy poca experiencia sexual o muy poca imaginación—antes de que Sai pudiera contestar, agregó algo más—: Probablemente un poco de ambas.

—¿Tú las entiendes todas?

—Obviamente.

—Oh, vaya, entonces debería tener más imaginación.

Sai pudo sentir que en un segundo la mujer lo había mirado de arriba abajo, y tampoco supo cómo interpretar aquello. Había leído en algunos libros que algunas mujeres lo hacían para mostrarse interesadas, pero que otras simplemente lo hacían para analizarte porque no les has caído bien. Normalmente lo primero era en el caso de los hombres, pero no podía estar seguro.

—O más sexo—dijo entonces, seria. Sai no pudo evitar observar que sus labios iban maquillados de un fuerte rojo.

—Estoy conforme con mi vida sexual—respondió él, con su expresión neutra de siempre.

—Sí, bueno, todos dicen eso—sonrió, por primera vez. Tenía una dentadura perfecta.

—Oh, eso no lo sabía. Creo que leí algo sobre eso alguna vez—miró un momento al suelo, y luego volvió a mirarla. Seguía sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sai.

—Mucho gusto, Sai—mientras sacaba algo de su pequeño bolso, agregó—: Soy Ino.

La mujer, Ino, le tendía una tarjeta. Sai, sin importarle mucho, fue hasta ella a paso lento y solo mirando la tarjeta para agarrarla apenas estuviera en la distancia suficiente. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos la observó; era blanca con letras negras, y si la girabas notabas que el otro lado era negro con letras blancas. Pero ambos lados decían lo mismo: «eroticism».

* * *

 **nota:**

*el nombre no es mío, lo explicaré más abajo.

pues primero que nada, me inspiré en una cuenta de instagram que encontré que subía fotos de dibujos sexuales. dibujos muy lindos, cabe aclarar, y es la primera vez que encuentro algo así y no sé, me gustaron mucho. xd le doy todos los créditos al artista por sus dibujos, porque los usaré como inspiración para escribir aquí, y no puedo evitar mencionar los nombres de algunos de sus dibujos porque siento que la cagaré creando nombres yo. xd así que les paso la cuenta: petitesluxures. de paso se dan una idea del tipo de dibujos que describe sai en la historia.

bueno, debería dejar de subir historias saino xd tengo como dos pendientes, ¿no? soy una mala escritora v: o bueno, creo una es saino y otra nejiten y otra sasusaku, algo así my friends. También tengo que decir que mi inglés no es el mejor del mundo por lo que para traducir los nombres de los cuadros a veces seré media babosa xd (el artista o la artista –seh, no se sabe si es hombre o mujer- en instagram pone tanto en inglés como en francés los nombres). con decirles que lo de "platation" salía en inglés como "planting", y solo porque me sonaba a planta iba a poner "plantando" v: después me arrepentí y busqué en el traductor que era blindaje, mierda. xd

en fin, espero les guste, yo me he emocionado mucho. v:

bye bye.


End file.
